dungeons_and_bearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone's Quest: Minor Star Adventure 2
First Cave adventure Arien of Demland and Lord Boner of Mallblart (eventually Tiberius) Arien and Boner go out in a walk, and happen upon a cave. Being decidedly bored, the go in and investigate. Inside the cave is extremely dark, arien hardly being able to see his feet in the ground. Luckily for them, boner sees with echo location, and can warn arien of any upcoming pitfalls. They eventually see a man in heavy armor carrying a torch, and contemplate leaving, but boner suedes arien to continue on, as they can make this cave their base, and they kill the man and loot his corpse. On it, they find his torch and an unfilled patent form. They get to a fork, where it sounds like the left path has water in it, so they decide to go to the right. As they head in deeper, it becomes obvious that they killed a knight on duty, and they're in a bandit hideout, and they have to kill them all in order to take it for themselves. They get ambushed, but arien quickly does away with them by throwing his axe and decapitating them. Before they move out, arien hears another ambush, and gets the drop on them by killing one before they rush them, and Boner slaps the other away. The last one kills himself out of fear. As they go deeper, they find tiberius, and find out that the main chamber is a bar, for bandits and all. Upon seeing arien, 45 of the 50 immediately leave, and the group kills the rest. Arien tries to convince the bartender to join them, but he pulls out a shotgun and shoots arien, before getting exploded by his wind magic, and then 3 men emerge from the bosses room, a half man half salamander, a man in pink and a safari man, and they begin go fight. The crew kills them, and the grandmaster of them all appears, Filthy Frank comes out and lays a whooping on the crew, but they manage to kill him eventually. Once he's dead, boner makes some gollums to clean up the place. Once everything is all nice and pretty, Neir shows up claiming that we just murdered his entire family, and that he lives here, ignoring the fact that they convinced 90% of them to leave before the bloodshed happened. Boner forces him to take off his helmet, to which it is revealed that he is the goblin gunslinger from popular tabletop game underwatch or the show “how I fucked your mother”, and they crew kicks him out, now living in the giant cave filled with alchohal and a brewery. They name it Fort Tibonien, as it includes all of their names. The left side is just a water source, from boners further inspection of the cave. Gollums tend to the place, and are fairly friendly, but the fort in unknown to Rita, seeing as she'd drink all the booze Category:Adventure Logs